It's Complicated
by wiltedblackroses
Summary: It's for Jude. She couldn't hurt him. She wouldn't jeopardize what he has with the Fosters. Not even for the only other person in the world who would love her no matter what.


**Hey, Hayley here! I thought of a new story, and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. This isn't a planned smut fic like my last, but depending on the reviews I receive, I might write some smut in the future. ;)**

**I hope you like it, and if you do, I'll continue! I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try soon. Tomorrow I won't be, I'm going somewhere with a friend. But, I'll try as often as I can.**

**review/follow/favorite!**

It was the second Saturday in June, or "Foster Day", as Lena referred to it. It was a tradition. Once a year, they apparently had a day entirely devoted to Foster Family Fun. I honestly didn't understand what was so "fun" about it. Don't get me wrong, I love this family more than anything. But I'm more of an isolated, do-my-own thing kind of a person, if you haven't noticed. I still plastered on a Barbie doll smiley face, not wanting to disappoint.

I looked to my left at Jude on the couch next to me, whose expression was the opposite. He couldn't have looked any happier or more excited if he tried. He was grinning from ear to ear, his brown eyes sparkling. My fake smile immediately altered into a genuine one.

I ruffled his hair and laughed. It was so extremely rare to see him happy, and he was tugging at my heartstrings. This family was tugging at my heartstrings.

"What do you do on these days?" he inquired, looking at Lena.

"Well, that's up to you guys!" Lena replied. I could see tears forming in the brunette's eyes, most likely at how happy Jude was over something as simple as time with his foster family.

"In fact, since you both are new to the family, why don't you pick?"

_"Seriously?"_ Jude was beaming and could barely contain his emotions. His eyebrows rose to the ceiling. Callie knew how he felt. They have never had any control over their lives, or the decisions that they were supposed to be able to make for themselves. Everyone else had always forced them into different situations and didn't give them a say. Since being with the Fosters, their opinions have actually been considered, an all new concept to them. Though at first it was confusing, they'd grown into the feeling, and they now loved it like a sixth member of the family. Callie squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"Seriously." Lena smiled lightly, as well as the rest of the Fosters.

Jesus grinned as his fingers tapped rapidly on the arm rest of the brown family room chair he was sitting in while his other hand tapped on his knee. His gaze kept faltering from Jude, to me, to his fingers drumming to his imaginary beat, to the cabinet where his pills rested. It was obvious that he was contemplating whether or not to get up to take them.

Mariana had tears brimming her eyes at the sight of Jude being so happy over something like this. Her care for Jude made me love her even more than I already did. When my eyes met hers, she immediately wiped her tears away. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Stef was standing straight and tall, her left hand resting on her gunless pocket, getting ready for the imaginary murderer who would burst through the front door. In light of recent events, she had become even more ready and watchful than usual. From Liam, to Ana, to Mike, to the healing bullet wound on her stomach, her senses were on extremely high alert.

Brandon was... well, Brandon. He was sitting in the red family room chair, wearing that seductive, toothy grin I loved so much. God, if no one was home... The things I would do to that mouth. It just felt so right. Brandon holding my waist while my hips clashed with his, one hand tangled in his gorgeous chocolate hair, the other traveling lower...-

"Callie!" I was snapped out of my naughty thoughts as I came face-to-face with Jude's hand... Or, was it face-to-hand?

I inwardly chuckled at my lame ass attempt to make a joke. Wyatt would have been appalled. My lips puckered slightly and my eyebrows rose.

"What?"

"I said, what do you want to do? And what were you staring at?" I think he knew I was staring at Brandon, but was secretly hoping I wasn't thinking of kissing him, like at the wedding. Since then, Brandon and I have kept away from the romantic talk and have managed to just stay friends... Or siblings. Bleh. No. Screw it. I'm never gonna get over the fucker.

"Yeah... What _were_ you staring at?" Brandon asked, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Bastard.

"Um, baby, you pick." I gave Jude my sole attention, ignoring their latter questions. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "This is your day." He snapped back into reality and smiled widely enough to make a dark room become brighter than the sun.

He paused for a moment, before talking again. "I... I don't know..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I don't want you guys to spend too much money... What ab-"

"Oh, sweetheart, don't worry about the money!" Stef told him reassuringly, shaking her head. "On these days, we go all out."

"Well... I've always wanted to go to Boomers. I've heard people talk about it and it seems really cool."

"You've never been to Boomers?" Jesus asked.

"No..."

"In our past homes, we didn't really do much of the fun stuff." I admitted.

I smiled sadly. "Jude has wanted to go to Boomers for years. He asked one of our foster dads once if we could go, but... it didn't end well." Memories of their angry foster father screaming at Jude so loud that he backed up into a wall flashed across her mind. She shook her head, burying that bombshell. "After that, he never really brought it up again to anyone but me.

"A couple years ago, I promised him that after we both were out of the system, the first thing we would do was go to Boomers." I turned towards him slightly and grinned. "And I meant it."

"Well, now we _have_ to go, Moms!" Mariana looked as if she would soon burst into tears at our emotional conversation.

"Yeah, we haven't been there in awhile, anyway. It actually sounds really fun!" Jesus agreed. Both his legs and fingers were bouncing now, and I saw Mariana walk over to him. She gently placed her hand over his and told him to take his pill. He smiled lightly up at her and reluctantly walked over to the cabinet. Their love for each other was like mine and Jude's: never ending and desperately needed.

Lena broke away from Jesus' and Mariana's interaction. "Stef?"

"Sounds good to me," she replied.

"Then I guess it's settled. We're going to Boomers!" Lena exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. There was a series of 'whoops' all around. "Now, everyone get ready. We leave in twenty minutes!" Lena said the last part in a cheerful, sing-songy voice and I grimaced internally. I still wasn't used to the whole "happy-go-lucky" household.

We retreated upstairs to our rooms, but right as my hand was about to turn the doorknob to mine, a hand lightly wrapped itself around my upper elbow. I tensed immediately. I hated being touched at all without giving permission. I could thank my past for that. But when I heard his amazingly soothing voice, my nervousness faded.

"Callie..." Brandon said huskily. I turned around to face him. My eyes flew from my left to my right, trying to see if anyone was around to give me a way out of his addictive hold. But it was just us.

He slowly leaned closer to me and I felt his warm, minty breath on my cheeks, on my ear. Goosebumps rose all over my skin. I unintentionally inhaled his scent and almost drowned in his intoxicatingly sweet coconut cologne. He was about to kiss me, and I couldn't have pulled away if I tried. I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar feel of his rough, warm, tasty lips on mine. But the sensation never came.

"What were you staring at?" he whispered. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Normally, I would have lied to him. I would have told him I was just daydreaming or recalling a memory from my past. And I was a damn good liar. But feeling his hands on me and his breath on my face and his horribly beautiful green eyes boring holes into mine, I knew it was more likely that I'd pull a rabbit out of my ass than for me to think of a rational lie.

"You."

His grip on my arm tightened ever-so-slightly as he tilted his head down towards my neck. When I felt his lips graze my skin, my knees almost gave way, but he caught me before I started to drop, almost like he expected it. He kissed my bare shoulder lightly and I bit my lip to contain the moan threatening to escape my throat.

Suddenly, he stepped back, letting go of my arm.

"You should probably get ready to go."

I couldn't respond. I couldn't say anything at all. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing escaped from me except a shaky breath. Taking the hint, Brandon reached forward and opened my door, pushing me backwards slightly.

I snapped back to reality and ran into my room, slamming the door shut.


End file.
